


Balanced Equation

by lanapanda



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-19 06:23:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanapanda/pseuds/lanapanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony's POV on this beautiful artwork by Brilcrist - http://brilcrist.tumblr.com/post/29539991708/here-have-some-fluffy-comforting-moment-post.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Balanced Equation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darksquall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darksquall/gifts), [Brilcrist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brilcrist/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Consciousness is a heavy burden.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/489450) by [darksquall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darksquall/pseuds/darksquall). 



> Little extra added at the beginning that's not in the comic, just to explain why Tony is still dressed and not properly in bed at first.

“It’s pretty bad…”

“How much are we talking about?”

“Probably around 350… maybe 400 million? I don’t know, sir, it’s too early for the insurance adjusters to be out yet.”

“Don’t worry about them. Just pay it.”

“But that’s –“

“Take it out of the personal accounts and pay it,” Tony said as exasperation crept into his voice.

“Sir, as your financial advisor I cannot recommend –“

“As my financial advisor, how much would you say I could save if I fired you for not doing what I reasonably and respectfully request at…” Tony paused to look at his watch, “…3:28 AM?”

“Your insurance premiums are going to quadruple,” the man on the other end of the line sounded morose, but the sound of typing had started and that was all Tony cared about.

 “They don’t make a number that goes that high and you know it.”

“I’ll have the paperwork on your desk at 8 AM, sir,” the man replied, defeated.

“I appreciate it,” Tony said as he hung up the phone. Lawyers, check. Accountant, check. That just left PR to get in a statement and letting security know not to let anyone who even smelled like a reporter anywhere near the building for the next 96 hours.

Two hours later, Tony finally curled up in bed, half on top of the covers, careful not to jostle Bruce awake.   

~~~~~~~

“Good Morning sir, it’s 6:30 AM. The current wea…”

“Mute,” Tony said it before he was even fully awake again, memories of the night before supplanting the brief and unsteady dreams of the same. He sat up enough to prop on one elbow and look around. Sunlight was just starting to stream in from outside and soon enough, reality would creep in along with it.

“Nghh…”

But not quite yet, Tony decided as his attention immediately turned to the man in his bed. Tony had done his best getting Bruce cleaned up the night before, but there were still a few scrapes, a few bruises… a few angry welts that would have been major injuries on anyone else. Tony knew that even those marks would gradually disappear before his eyes if he just kept watching. As if he could ever look away from Bruce Banner in the first place.     

“Hey,” Tony spoke softly, but he was already smiling a little. Already leaning close. This part was the hardest. Sometimes, when Bruce was curled in on himself like that, it meant that he still didn’t know who he was, or where he was. In those in-between moments, memories of his life on the run could kick off another episode. It was always a risk. Tony put his hand against the covers with a gentle touch to Bruce’s side anyway, like he had in the past.  

“To…ny…?”

The recognition in Bruce’s voice, even if it was hoarse and too-soft, made Tony feel weak with relief. It was going to be okay, this time. This time, he could push back reality for a few more hours for both of them. This time…

“It’s alright, Bruce… Big Guy…” Tony pressed a kiss against Bruce’s forehead, and slid his fingers through his lover’s damp hair. Bruce always ran a fever for a day or so after the change as his metabolism worked to right itself again. The slightly unfocused look to Bruce’s gentle brown eyes told Tony that it would be a few hours yet before they could have a coherent conversation. That was fine with him; anything was just fine with Tony as long as at the end of the day, Bruce was right there in his arms where he belonged.  “It’s okay now.” Tony rested his forehead against Bruce’s and stared into those same beautiful brown eyes that had looked so open when they first met. And then so… haunted… not too long after.  _(I got low…)_  “Just go back to sleep.”

Tony brushed his thumb back and forth against Bruce’s temple, his fingers still resting in Bruce’s hair, and watched as the relaxation gradually let Bruce uncurl a bit, and his breathing deepened. Bruce’s eyelashes fluttered a few times as he tried to keep staring back, but soon his eyes were closed again. Trusting. Restful. Tony felt (not for the first time) the warmth and weight of that emotion that had brought them together. He rarely called it by name, but Tony knew exactly what it was.

 “T…thanks.”

At Bruce’s whisper, Tony closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. Sleep would come again soon enough, but for the moment it was more than enough for Tony Stark to just be able to listen to Bruce’s gentle breathing and know that when he woke up, Tony would be right there to be sure he didn’t have to face any of it alone. That didn’t need a name. But if you had to pin a definition to it… Tony thought Love was a good place to start. 


End file.
